Descubriendo sus sentimientos
by nanami-luthor
Summary: Cada vez que Chico Bestia está cerca de Raven, ella empieza a tener problemas para controlar sus emociones, y por lo tanto pierde el control de sus poderes con facilidad. No entiende que le pasa, o al menos no quiere admitirlo... RaexCB!
1. Capítulo 1

Hola! Bueno este es un fic que empecé a escribir hace poco de Raven y Chico Bestia, adoro esta pareja y tenía muchísimas ganas de escribir un fanfic sobre ellos ^^ espero que les guste! Espero reviews con comentarios de lo que les guste o lo que no, alguna crítica constructiva, todo eso es bienvenido :)

* * *

Capitulo 1

Una mañana Raven despertó sintiéndose incómoda, al segundo comprendió que era porque Chico Bestia estaba a los gritos afuera de su habitación para despertarla.  
- Que insoportable - pensó ella, malhumorada - que quieres Chico Bestia? - preguntó.  
- Robin me mando a buscarte - respondió él.  
- Y no podías tocar la puerta y esperar a que te responda como una persona normal? - se levantó de la cama, se cambió y salió de su habitación. Allí seguía su verde amigo, esperándola con una gran sonrisa.  
- Vamos que ya estamos tardando mucho y Robin va a enojarse, ya sabes cuan exigente es con el tema de la puntualidad.  
- No querrás decir cuan exigente es contigo Chico Bestia? Ya que siempre estás llegando tarde.  
- No, más bien ustedes son demasiado puntuales - bromeó él, esperando sacarle una sonrisa.  
Ella lo ignoró y empezó a caminar hacia la sala de la torre T. El verdecito decepcionado se apresuró para caminar junto a ella tratando sin éxito de hacerla reír con varios chistes malos más.  
- Tardaron mucho chicos - los reprendió Robin cuando llegaron.  
- Robin no te das cuenta? estos dos tortolitos necesitan tiempo a solas - bromeó Cyborg- entre tantas misiones no les queda tiempo para citas y aprovechan cada momento que tienen libre.  
- Sí es cierto, nunca hay tiempo - le siguió la broma Chico Bestia haciendo pucheros.  
Pero al ver la expresión demoníaca y el aura oscura que emanaba del cuerpo de la hechicera se quedaron mudos y cambiaron de tema.  
- Dinos Robin que ocurre? Algún villano haciendo de las suyas? - preguntó Cyborg.  
- No, vamos a dedicar todo el día de hoy para entrenar - contestó el del antifaz, y luego muy serio agregó - y parte del entrenamiento es la velocidad de reacción, esto incluye la rapidez con la que deben llegar al ser llamados.  
Al decir esto miraba exclusivamente a Chico Bestia.  
Al llegar al gimnasio descubrieron a Starfire ya entrenando con la bolsa de arena.  
- Buenos días amigos! que hermosa mañana para entrenar no les parece? - saludó muy animada al resto del grupo.  
- Si a ti te parece, para mí es una mañana perfecta para descansar y jugar videojuegos - le respondió el peliverde con cansancio.  
- Vamos bestita no seas vago, hagamos una competencia y el que más entrene de los cinco elige lo que haremos a la noche - propuso el mitad robot.  
- Acepto! Una cena de todo lo que puedas comer en mi restaurante vegetariano favorito! - dijo repentinamente emocionado Chico Bestia.  
- Sigue soñando, será el nuevo local de "toda la carne que puedas comer", tienen una promo en la que si comes 10 platos en 10 minutos tu comida es gratis! - le respondió Cyborg babeando al imaginar toda esa deliciosa comida.  
Mientras entrenaban siguieron discutiendo al respecto, pero lamentablemente para ambos la ganadora fue Starfire, quien decidió ir al parque de diversiones.

- Todo esto es tan hermoso y colorido, hay tanto para hacer! - la tamaraneana muy animada agarró a Robin de un brazo y lo arrastró a la montaña rusa de agua - vamos allí parece divertido!  
Robin la siguió sonriente, feliz de verla tan animada. Cyborg ya se había ido a ver los puestos de comida, dejando solos a Chico Bestia y Raven. Ésta última era la única que no se veía para nada contenta, más bien todo lo contrario, estaba bastante malhumorada e incómoda ya que no le gustaban los lugares con mucha gente. Miró a su verde amigo, que miraba a todos lados super emocionado tratando de decidir a donde ir primero.  
- Vayamos a la montaña rusa nueva, la "monster 3000"! - decidió.  
- No pienso subir ahí Chico Bestia - Raven se dio media vuelta dispuesta a ir a un puesto de bebidas a comprarse un té.  
- Pero será divertido, vaaamos! - insistió él, ella lo ignoró. El chico verde comenzó a seguirla repitiendo sin parar que fuera con él, hasta que la hechicera harta de sus ruegos se rindió.  
- De acuerdo pero solo UN juego - dijo - y luego me dejaras irme en paz.  
- Yeahhh! - exclamó el ojiverde feliz - vamooos!  
Tomó a Raven de la mano y la arrastró hacia el juego. Sentir la mano del peliverde le produjo una sensación extraña e incómoda, como una electricidad que le recorría todo el cuerpo. Nerviosa se soltó, se alejó un poco y lo siguió lentamente.  
- Que pena hay como tres horas de espera - dijo Chico Bestia al ver la larga fila y un cartel que decía el tiempo aproximado de espera - vamos a comer algo y luego a la montaña rusa de agua! allí hay menos gente, más tarde volvemos a esta.  
- Ni sueñes que voy a subirme ahí - respondió ella señalando la de agua.  
- Allí están los puestos de comida, vamos! - él volvió a agarrarla de la mano, pero la hechicera se soltó bruscamente.  
- No me gusta que me tomen de la mano Chico Bestia - dijo fríamente.  
- Pero es para no perdernos entre tanta gente - respondió él.  
- No importa, no me agrada y si te pierdo me da igual.  
- Que mala Raven no te importa que aparezca un malvado villano y me secuestre? Todo porque no estabas allí para rescatarme - bromeó él mientras empezaban a caminar hacia un puesto de comida vegetariana.  
- Me estaría haciendo un favor - respondió ella - aunque no creo que ni el villano te soporte demasiado tiempo.  
El peliverde se pidió una hamburguesa de soja, mientras Raven se compró un té.  
- Me pregunto dónde estará Cyborg, sería más divertido si viniera a los juegos con nosotros - dijo Chico Bestia.  
- Sí, así no me molestarías y podría irme a la torre a leer y tener un tiempo para mi sola - respondió ella.  
- No Raven si tú te vas tampoco sería lo mismo, me divierto estando contigo - le sonrió él - aunque tú no conmigo - agregó en voz baja.  
A la hechicera le empezó a latir el corazón más rápido de lo normal y volvió a sentir esa electricidad que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. No le respondió nada a Chico Bestia, tampoco podía mirarlo a la cara. No entendía que le estaba pasando, sentía un extraño desorden en sus normalmente tranquilas e inmutables emociones, tenía ganas de salir corriendo y alejarse lo más posible de él. Chico Bestia sin embargo no notó este cambio de la hechicera, miraba un juego de básquet en el cual si hacía diez aciertos en un minuto ganaba un premio.  
- Vamos a ese! - dijo el cambiaformas de repente, sacando a Raven de sus pensamientos.  
«Debe ser el estrés, todo el entrenamiento y estar en este lugar... Encima aguantar a Chico Bestia arrastrándome por todos lados, necesito meditar, seguro cuando llegue a la torre estaré mejor » pensó la pelivioleta.  
Chico Bestia pagó en el puesto y comenzó a lanzar. Para sorpresa de Raven era bastante bueno, al minuto había encestado doce veces. El empleado lo felicitó y le entregó el premio, un gato negro de peluche con un sombrero de bruja violeta. El peliverde se lo tendió a Raven con una sonrisa.  
- Es para ti Raven - dijo.  
- Gracias - ella lo agarró algo nerviosa.  
Chico Bestia notó los nervios de la ojivioleta y también se puso algo nervioso. Ambos se quedaron callados unos segundos. Fue Chico Bestia el que cortó ese silencio incómodo al ver que en la montaña rusa a la que quería ir no había casi nada de fila.  
- Mira la "monster 3000" está casi vacía vayamos! - muy emocionado la tomó de la mano pero ella se soltó enseguida.  
- Te dije que no me gusta que me tomes de la mano.  
- Cierto lo siento... Tampoco tienes porque reaccionar de ese modo, después de todo tienes suerte, la cantidad de chicas que quisieran estar en tu lugar - bromeó el peliverde.  
Pero dejó de bromear al ver la expresión para nada agradable en el rostro de Raven. Caminaron hacia la montaña rusa, ella resignada subió con él. Se arrepintió al tan solo empezar el juego, sentía náuseas y tenía a Chico Bestia abrazándola y gritando de la emoción. Al bajar el verdecito seguía emocionado, no paraba de comentar lo espectacular que había sido y que subiría un millón de veces más.  
- Lo mejor es que te subiste conmigo, no hubiera sido lo mismo solo - le sonrió a Raven.  
- No ibas a dejarme en paz hasta que fuese contigo, no me dejaste otra opción - respondió la hechicera - pero ni sueñes con que vuelva a subir allí.  
En ese momento divisaron a Cyborg que se acercaba haciéndoles señas para llamar su atención.  
- Los estaba buscando hace rato chicos, donde se habían metido? - preguntó al llegar donde estaban ellos.  
- Fuimos a la "monster", fue increíble! - empezó a contarle el ojiverde - lástima que no viniste con nosotros.  
- Pero no quería interrumpir su cita chicos - Cyborg les guiñó un ojo - ooohh bestita ganaste un premio para Raven! eso es tan romántico! - agregó al ver el peluche que la hechicera tenía en la mano.  
Raven le dirigió al mitad robot una mirada amenazadora mientras que Chico Bestia seguía la broma diciendo que finalmente la había logrado enamorar, pero al mirar a la hechicera hecha una furia decidió parar por su propio bien.  
- Bueno parejita feliz, voy a buscar a Robin y Star, nos vemos en la puerta - dijo Cyborg, y agregó - a menos que quieran irse solitos.  
Se fue riendo a toda voz dejando a la furibunda chica junto al verdecito. Empezaron a caminar hacia la salida sin decir una palabra. Raven se sentía aliviada de que Cyborg y sus bromas se hubiesen ido, y pensaba hacer ella lo mismo antes de que volviera con los demás, ya imaginaba a Robin extrañándose de que estuvieran juntos ya que ella no toleraba mucho que digamos a Chico Bestia y menos estando con él a solas, además ya se imaginaba a Starfire tomándose en serio la idea de que eran una pareja, empezaría a felicitarlos sin parar con una gran sonrisa interminable. No, de ninguna manera.  
- Chico Bestia tu espera a los demás, yo estoy cansada voy a irme ahora - dijo.  
- Entonces te acompaño - respondió el dulcemente con una sonrisa.  
A Raven se le aceleró el corazón por milésima vez en esa noche al verlo sonreír así. Se puso algo colorada sin darse cuenta, pero el peliverde si lo notó.  
- Estás bien Raven? Se te puso la cara roja, tienes fiebre? Quieres que te cargue en mi espalda hasta la torre? - ofreció preocupado. A la ojivioleta se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de ella sobre la espalda de Chico Bestia, provocando que toda su cara se ponga roja hasta las orejas. Sentía que perdía el control de sus poderes y por poco estos no derriban el puesto de juegos más cercano.  
«Qué me pasa? Es extraño, mis emociones jamás se habían comportado así, podría ser peligroso si mis poderes se descontrolaran en un lugar con tanta gente» pensó la hechicera. «Y estar con Chico Bestia no ayuda en nada... Es tan molesto que no me puedo tranquilizar...»  
- Raven que te pasa? Realmente me estás preocupando, parece que vas a desmayarte! - exclamó preocupado el verdecito.  
- Déjame en paz Chico Bestia! - gritó ella - Me molestaste toda la noche ahora déjame tranquila...  
Raven se elevó hacia el cielo y se fue volando a la torre T dejando muy confundido al peliverde. Él vio el peluche que había ganado para ella en el piso, la hechicera lo dejó caer sin darse cuenta al irse volando. Lo agarró, sintiéndose triste y confundido por la reacción de ella. Vio que Robin y los demás se acercaban, al llegar les extrañó no ver a Raven. Cyborg vio el peluche en manos de Chico Bestia no pudo evitar bromear.  
- Donde está Raven? Bestita no me digas que intentaste besarla y se enojó tanto que te devolvió el regalo y se fue? Fue muy compasiva yo pensé que te mataría - se rió el mitad robot.  
- No, se veía enferma y solo me ofrecí a llevarla en mi espalda, pero se enojó y se fue... No la comprendo es tan rara, además pensé que no la había pasado tan mal conmigo... - respondió Chico Bestia confundido.  
- Por ahora lo mejor es dejarla tranquila, cuando esté lista ella dirá que le sucede - decidió Robin.  
- Animo bestita, ya le pasará, porque no vamos todos a comer una pizza? - lo animó Cyborg - pediré una especial vegetariana solo para ti.  
- Lo siento pero ya estoy muy cansado mejor vuelvo a la torre, vayan ustedes - respondió él.  
- Estás seguro amigo mío? No se te ve muy bien, no quieres compañía? - preguntó sonriente la tamaraneana.  
- No Star, estoy bien solo cansado - le respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa.  
- De acuerdo, cualquier cosa llámanos - dijo Robin.  
Chico Bestia asintió y fue caminando tranquilo hacia la torre T.  
«Que será lo que le pasa a Raven... no hice nada para molestarla, quizás está mal por algo más y por eso está tan extraña... bah, más de lo habitual. Cuando llegue trataré de preguntarle» - pensó el peliverde más animado.  
Mientras, Raven había llegado a la torre y se había encerrado en su habitación a meditar.  
- Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos - repetía su mantra una y otra vez tratando de tranquilizarse. De pronto escuchó ruidos que provenían de la sala, intentó ignorarlos y seguir meditando, pero fue inútil, no podía concentrarse.  
«Lo traté mal sin razón debe estar muy molesto conmigo... Creo que debería disculparme mañana... Pero por qué me importa tanto, después de todo es Chico Bestia, quizás ni esté enojado» - pensó la hechicera.  
Se tiró a la cama mientras escuchaba pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo. Tocaron a su puerta pero ella no respondió, no quería hablar con nadie.  
Volvieron a tocar.  
- Raven, estás ahí? - sonó la voz de Chico Bestia al otro lado. Pero no recibió respuesta.  
Dejó en el piso frente a la puerta el peluche que le había regalado a la pelivioleta y se fue a su propia habitación.  
«Robin tiene razón mejor la dejo tranquila, ya se le pasará, después de todo es Raven, lo raro es normal en ella» - pensó el verdecito.  
Ella esperó a escuchar que él cerraba la puerta y se dirigió al baño. Al abrir la puerta vio el peluche en el suelo y su corazón dio un salto.  
- ... - sin decir nada volvió a su habitación. Lo pensó un segundo, volvió a abrir la puerta y tomó el peluche.  
«No vale la pena que se moleste más de lo que debe estar por algo tan tonto como rechazar su regalo...» pensó ella.  
Se encerró en su cuarto y se fue a dormir con esa misma sensación incómoda que estuvo molestándola toda la noche.

A la mañana la hechicera despertó muy temprano, a eso de las 6 a.m. por el calor que no la dejaba dormir bien. Fue a darse una ducha, al salir se hizo un té de hierbas y se sentó a leer un libro en la sala. Estaba disfrutando de la paz y quietud cuando escuchó voces que se acercaban charlando y riendo. Eran Chico Bestia y Cyborg.  
- Ya vas a ver, patearé tu trasero como nunca! - dijo animado el mitad robot.  
- De que hablas si soy yo el que siempre gana en los videojuegos - respondió el peliverde.  
- En tus sueños quizás - Cyborg notó la presencia de la hechicera y la saludó - buen día Raven! Que te pasó anoche? No sabes lo preocupado que tenías a bestita - agregó con una sonrisa pícara.  
Ella se puso colorada y su corazón comenzó a latir como loco, tal como la noche anterior. Miró a Chico Bestia, él simplemente sonreía igual que siempre.  
- Que alivio... - murmuró ella.  
- Que cosa? - preguntó Cyborg.  
- Nada - contestó rápidamente la pelivioleta.  
No quería que nadie supiera que estaba preocupada por el verdecito. De hecho, no sabía ni por qué le preocupaba, ella no era así. Decidió olvidarse del tema.  
- Te importa si jugamos videojuegos? - preguntó él sentándose en el sillón cerca de ella.  
- Está bien, yo iré a mi habitación... - respondió Raven y se levantó para irse, pero Chico Bestia la agarró de la muñeca.  
- No, quédate prometo que no haremos mucho ruido - le dijo mirándola tiernamente.  
- ... Ok - ella se sentó y continuó leyendo.  
A unos metros, desde la cocina, Cyborg los miraba con una gran sonrisa traviesa. Raven estaba sentada leyendo, pero se notaba que se sentía incómoda estando tan cerca de Chico Bestia y hacía todo lo posible por ignorarlo; el ojiverde en cambio estaba muy alegre junto a ella eligiendo que jugar, más animado que de costumbre.  
«Me parece que Raven al fin se está dando cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia bestita, me pregunto que les habrá pasado anoche... mejor voy a dejarlos solos un rato» - pensó Cyborg.  
- Chicos voy a buscar a Robin y Star por si quieren jugar - dijo guiñándoles un ojo.  
Se fue y se quedaron en silencio hasta que Chico Bestia eligió un juego.  
- Raven quieres jugar? - preguntó el cambiaformas.  
- No, estoy leyendo y no me interesan tus juegos.  
- Pero es de ninjas! Está muy bueno te creas tu propio personaje y le das las habilidades que más te gusten - explicó el mientras lanzaba patadas y piñas al aire interpretando a un ninja. - además solo se puede jugar si somos dos.  
- No. - respuesta final de la hechicera.  
- Que aburrida Raven - dijo el verdecito con un puchero - deberías hacer más cosas seguro te gustarían.  
- Pero no ves que si estoy haciendo algo? - respondió ella agitando levemente el libro.  
- Pero algo más divertido siempre estás leyendo - dijo él.  
Chico Bestia encendió la tele y se puso a mirar un programa de comedia. Raven trataba de leer pero no pudo concentrarse con las risotadas que largaba él. Se rindió, dejó el libro a un lado y se puso a mirar la tv con él.  
- Jajajaja - el peliverde a cada rato soltaba una carcajada. Miró a su derecha un momento y se sorprendió al ver a la hechicera mirándolo fijamente. Pero eso no era lo más extraño, si no que estaba sonriendo. Al darse cuenta que Chico Bestia la miraba sorprendido, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y desvió la mirada.  
- Raven... - él iba a preguntarle si estaba bien, pero interrumpió el resto del equipo que entraba a la sala.  
- Oohh sentimos interrumpir - dijo Cyborg picarón al ver al ojiverde que se acercaba a la hechicera, y a ésta última con la cara toda roja.  
- Hey chicos a Star se le ocurrió ir al cine más tarde, quieren venir? - preguntó Robin con una sonrisa.  
- Claro! - respondió Chico Bestia emocionado.  
- Está bien - respondió la hechicera tranquilamente. Ya estaba cansada de estar sola con Chico Bestia, quizás al estar todos dejaría de molestarla.  
«Tal vez debería hablar con Robin sobre el descontrol que están sufriendo mis poderes y mis emociones... Después de todo podría ser peligroso... Y aunque no suelo hablar así con nadie sé que hablar con él me hará bien» - pensó Raven y se acercó a Robin que estaba charlando con Starfire.  
- Uhmm, Robin... Necesito hablarte de algo - dijo la hechicera - es sobre mis emociones.  
- Tus emociones? Espero que no sea nada grave - respondió él.  
- Sobre tus emociones? Oh amiga Raven al fin te has enamorado? Quien es él, es Chico Bestia verdad? - preguntó de repente la tamaneana (a quien Cyborg había estado repitiéndole "ya ves Star, esos dos se aman y no quieren admitirlo", cada vez que él cambiaformas y la ojivioleta discutían).  
Raven se puso colorada hasta los cabellos.  
- NO! - le gritó a la tamaraneana sobresaltándola un poco. La hechicera miró asustada hacia donde estaban Cyborg y Chico Bestia, pero estaban jugando videojuegos tan concentrados que ni siquiera oyeron su grito. Pero Robin sí, también notó como los poderes de Raven se descontrolaban y algunas cosas en la cocina se movían solas durante un par de segundos hasta que la hechicera se aseguraba que el verdecito no había oído nada. El del antifaz se quedó mirándola pensativo.  
- De hecho Raven, me parece que una "charla de chicas" con Star sería algo bueno - dijo Robin.  
- Genial amorcito - le contestó la tamaraneana a Robin - Ven conmigo amiga ya verás como todo tiene una solución.  
Agarró a Raven de la muñeca y se la llevó a su cuarto, allí se sentaron en la cama de la pelirroja.  
- Dime Raven que te ocurre? - preguntó la tamaraneana.  
- No es nada Starfire no te preocupes - respondió la hechicera. No tenía ganas de decirle a nadie que le pasaba, siempre lograba hallar una solución por si misma, pero... ésta vez no podía. Sabía que los libros de magia que tenía no decían nada, porque ya los había leído todos hacía tiempo. Ninguno advertía de algún cambio que fuera a sufrir ella o sus poderes.  
- Vamos dime estoy aquí para ti, te escucharé y te ayudaré en lo que necesites - insistió la tamaraneana sonriente.  
La cara amable de Starfire la hizo dudar, después de todo era su amiga, podía contarle... Solo por esta vez, hasta Robin creía que ella podría ayudarle...  
- Mmh, no sé cómo explicarte... Starfire tu sabes que cuando mis emociones se descontrolan puede ser peligroso, no? - preguntó la ojivioleta.  
- Sí, recuerdas el día que cambiamos de cuerpos? - dijo Starfire.  
- Como olvidarlo...  
Raven comenzó a contarle a la tamaraneana como se había sentido esos días, en el parque de diversiones, y también ese mismo día. Starfire la escuchaba pacientemente hasta que terminó de hablar.  
- Estoy preocupada, jamás me había pasado algo así... no me gusta contarle mis problemas a los demás, pero no logro controlarlo lo cual resulta peligroso, por eso iba a hablar con Robin para advertirle - terminó de contar la pelivioleta.  
Para su sorpresa Starfire la miraba muy sonriente.  
- Raven tú no tienes nada malo amiga mía! A mí también me pasó hace un tiempo, y todavía lo sigo sintiendo al estar junto a Robin - dijo la pelirroja muy feliz - tu... estás enamorada de Chico Bestia!

* * *

Pronto voy a subir el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste esta historia :D Saludos!

Nanami


	2. Capítulo 2

Bueno, acá les dejo el segundo capítulo del fic, muchas gracias por los reviews! me alegra que les haya gustado y espero que este capítulo les guste también :)

* * *

- Raven tú no tienes nada malo amiga mía! A mí también me pasó hace un tiempo, y todavía lo sigo sintiendo al estar junto a Robin - dijo la pelirroja muy feliz - tu... estás enamorada de Chico Bestia!  
A Raven el corazón le empezó a latir como loco.  
- Eso es lo más estúpido que escuché en la vida - le respondió a la tamaraneana que bailaba por la habitación.  
- No lo es, debes estar feliz esto es algo para festejar, algo muy especial - replicó Starfire.  
_«Finalmente se volvió loca... Para decir eso... Creo que ésta conversación fue una pérdida de tiempo»_ - pensó la ojivioleta.  
- Vamos a contarle a Chico Bestia estoy segura de que él también tiene esos sentimientos por ti - dijo la pelirroja alegremente.  
- No vamos a decirle nada a nadie, yo no siento nada por Chico Bestia, ni se te ocurra decirle a nadie estas tonterías a ver si piensan que es verdad... - dijo la hechicera sintiéndose algo mareada.  
- Está bien no diré nada, puedes decirlo cuando estés lista – se resignó Starfire.  
Antes de que Raven pudiera contestar alguien llamó a la puerta. La tamaraneana abrió y se encontró con Chico Bestia.  
- Robin me dijo que estaban aquí, van a venir al cine, no? Ayúdenme a elegir una película. Mmm, Rae te encuentras bien? - le preguntó a Raven que al verlo se puso colorada.  
- S-sí... - respondió ella, necesitaba salir de allí cuanto antes - voy a meditar un rato.  
Salió del cuarto de Starfire y rápidamente entró al suyo.  
- Qué le pasa? Otra vez está actuando más raro de lo normal - dijo el peliverde preocupado - siempre que le digo "Rae" se enoja y ahora no hizo nada.  
- No es nada Chico Bestia, ya le pasará solo está cansada - lo tranquilizó Starfire muriendo de ganas de decirle la verdad.  
Ya en su cuarto, Raven meditó un rato y luego se quedó dormida. Tuvo un sueño extraño en el cual estaba perdiendo el control de sí misma, a punto de convertirse en un demonio despiadado como su padre, pero llegaba Chico Bestia y la tranquilizaba diciéndole que todo estaría bien, le tendía su mano pero cuando ella iba a agarrarla, se despertó. Eran las seis y media de la tarde. Pensaba en lo raro que fue su sueño y en lo que le había dicho Star. Ella enamorada de Chico Bestia? Que idiotez. Si bien sus cambios de ánimo y el descontrol de sus poderes ocurrían al estar con él, seguro era porque la sacaba de quicio, solo debía alejarse un poco del verdecito y volvería a la normalidad.  
Se dio un baño, se vistió y fue a la habitación de Starfire, la cual la recibió muy animada como de costumbre. Tenía puesto un vestido color rosa sin mangas, con encaje también rosa en los breteles y sandalias plateadas.  
- Qué bien que ya terminaste de meditar amiga mía, ya iba a preguntarte si vendrás con nosotros, estoy segura de que Chico Bestia se alegrará al tener tu presencia - exclamó alegremente la tamaraneana.  
- Ya deja eso! Y ni se te ocurra decir esas locuras frente a los demás - Raven ya estaba harta de la insistencia de Star con ese tema.  
- De acuerdo, lo siento - se disculpó la pelirroja - estás lista? No quieres que te preste un vestido?  
- ... Alguna vez me viste usar vestido? - respondió sarcástica la hechicera.  
Starfire la ignoró y comenzó a revolver su armario, encontró un vestido azul y se dio vuelta para ofrecérselo a su amiga, pero ésta ya se había ido. Raven se dirigió a la cocina a buscar algo para tomar, ya estaban en la sala los demás, estaban jugando videojuegos así que no notaron su presencia. Le sorprendió ver que todos se habían vestido de modo casual en lugar de llevar sus trajes de superhéroes. Se sirvió un vaso de jugo y decidió también cambiar de ropa, eso sí, jamás usaría un vestido como le decía Starfire. Volvió a su cuarto y se puso un pantalón ancho color negro, una musculosa azul y unas zapatillas grises. Starfire tocó a su puerta.  
- Amiga estás lista? - preguntó.  
La hechicera abrió la puerta para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de Star.  
- Ya estoy lista, vámonos - respondió la pelivioleta - antes de que me arrepienta... - agregó murmurando para sí misma.  
- Los chicos fueron a sacar el auto nos esperan afuera - se encaminaron a la salida - que linda estás Rae, te sienta muy bien esa ropa.  
- Mmm gracias... - respondió Raven algo molesta por el nuevo apodo, "Rae", con el que la llamaban ahora.  
Los demás ya estaban en el auto cuando ellas salieron de la torre, Starfire corrió a sentarse junto a Robin, Cyborg estaba al volante, solo quedaba un lugar donde sentarse: junto a un sonriente Chico Bestia.  
_«Supongo que Cyborg no querrá cambiar de sitio y dejarme conducir...»_ - se lamentó Raven en silencio mientras entraba al auto junto al verdecito.  
- Raeee ya te sientes mejor? Si es necesario yo cuidaré de ti toda la noche - bromeó Chico Bestia haciéndose el seductor. La abrazó y fingió que iba darle un beso, sobresaltando por completo a la hechicera quien creyó que iba en serio, casi le da un ataque, en su estómago sintió como si un tornado diera vueltas sin parar y sintió esa misma electricidad que había sentido en el parque cuando el cambiaformas la había tomado de la mano, pero multiplicada por 1000. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue automáticamente darle una bofetada. El peliverde se apartó, entre sorprendido y confundido, mientras afuera explotaban todas las luces de la calle, quedando iluminados solo por las luces del auto T.  
- Raven... Por qué hiciste eso, no viste que era una broma? - dijo Chico Bestia, algo molesto.

Ella no le contestó nada, él tampoco volvió a hablar hasta que llegaron al cine, mientras el resto de los titanes charlaban animadamente sobre qué película verían. Al bajar del auto Raven miró de soslayo al ojiverde, y notó como estaba vestido: Una remera musculosa blanca con un estampado de un tigre verde, un pantalón marrón claro que le llegaba un poco por debajo de las rodillas y unas ojotas negras. La hechicera se puso nerviosa al pensar que le quedaba muy bien esa ropa. Agitó su cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, lo que Starfire le había dicho le comía la cabeza y no podía pensar en nada que no fuera su verde amigo. Ya en el cine decidieron ver una comedia, pero antes de entrar a la sala Star arrastró a Raven al baño mientras los demás iban a comprar las entradas.  
- Dime amiga mía que tal van las cosas con nuestro querido Chico Bestia? Se sentía mucho silencio en el auto donde estaban ustedes - dijo curiosa la pelirroja.  
- No pasó nada... - mintió la hechicera - podríamos dejar de hablar de esto?  
- Pero yo solo quiero ayudarte, eres mi amiga y lo que más quiero es ver a todos mis amigos felices.  
- Te lo agradezco, pero en serio no quiero hablar más del tema - repitió la ojivioleta.  
- De acuerdo - se resignó la tamaraneana y entró a uno de los cubículos del baño.  
- Te espero afuera - avisó Raven.  
_«Me parece que exageré un poco con Chico Bestia en el auto... Sabe que me molestan esas bromas, pero sé que él no tenía malas intenciones... Creo que le debo una disculpa»_ - pensó la hechicera. Salió del baño y busco al cambiaformas. Lo divisó al lado de la fila... coqueteando con una chica rubia, de ojos azules, muy bonita aunque la pelivioleta no quisiera admitirlo. Estallaron los tachos de basura más cercanos a Chico Bestia y la chica rubia, quedando ésta última con la ropa llena de la basura que salió volando por todos lados. Se fue corriendo al baño a limpiarse, dejando solo al confundido verdecito. Éste miró hacia todos lados buscando una pista de lo que había pasado, cuando divisó a Raven que miraba hacia donde estaba él y se dio cuenta quien provocó todo ese alboroto, que ahora los empleados del cine comenzaban a limpiar. Furioso, se acercó a la hechicera que se puso nerviosa al verlo con una expresión de enojo tan inusual en el rostro del verdecito.  
- Oye Raven se puede saber qué diablos fue todo eso?! - gritó furibundo - acaso sigues enojada por esa estúpida broma? Por qué hiciste eso?  
- Y que te hace pensar que es mi culpa? - le gritó enojada ella también, y sus poderes descontrolados hicieron estallar otro tacho de basura cercano.  
- A eso me refiero! Siempre me desprecias y me tratas mal, mientras que yo me preocupo por ti y trato de ser tu amigo! Dime Raven cuál es tu problema? - no parecía para nada el bromista, simpático y tierno Chico Bestia que siempre era, estaba lleno de una ira y rabia jamás antes vista por Raven. Ella se había quedado helada, no se esperaba semejante reacción de parte de él.  
- No fue mi intención... No lo hice a propósito, es que tú me sacas de quicio, ya ni siquiera puedo tener mis poderes bajo control por tu culpa! - dijo la hechicera muy nerviosa.  
- Por MI culpa? Si yo no te hago nada, puede que bromee contigo pero es porque me caes bien, nunca hice ni haría nada para herirte a propósito, tú lo exageras todo! - contestó él, se dio media vuelta y agregó fríamente, sin mirarla - vamos a la sala, ya entraron los demás nos deben estar esperando.  
- Yo me voy a casa - dijo ella, iba a darse la vuelta pero el cambiaformas la detuvo.  
- No te vayas, los demás se decepcionarán, en especial Star que estaba muy contenta de que viniste – dijo seriamente y sin mirarla.  
- No tengo ánimos para tus insistencias Chico Bestia, adiós - contestó Raven cortante.  
- Como quieras, nos vemos - se resignó el ojiverde y se encaminó a la sala. La hechicera se dio media vuelta para irse, cuando le vino a la mente la cara sonriente de Starfire, luego imaginó cuan triste se sentiría al saber que ella se había ido, y se sintió culpable por pensar en dejar de lado a sus amigos por una tonta discusión con el verdecito. Decidió ser madura y siguió a Chico Bestia a la sala donde daban la película, en la pantalla aún estaban los avances. Fueron hacia donde estaban sus amigos, pero los asientos junto a ellos ya se encontraban ocupados.  
- Lo sentimos chicos, quisimos reservarles los asientos pero tardaron mucho y la sala se llenó, no nos dejaron más opción que dejar que otras personas se sentaran - se disculpó Cyborg - creo que quedan algunos asientos atrás de todo.  
Sin más remedio fueron a sentarse donde el hombre de metal les indicaba. Divisaron dos asientos juntos y otro en la misma fila del otro lado del pasillo. El peliverde se sentó en uno de los dos que estaban juntos, pero Raven se sentó en el asiento más alejado, quería estar lo más lejos posible de él. Miró disimuladamente a Chico Bestia, éste seguía con una expresión muy seria y distante. La hechicera volvió su mirada hacia la pantalla, mirando sin ver realmente los avances que seguían hasta que de pronto oyó la voz del cambiaformas.  
- Oye, tú! - llamó él.  
Raven lo miró pensando que la llamaba a ella, pero se llevó una desagradable sorpresa: la chica rubia con la que estaba antes lo saludaba desde la puerta de la sala, se dirigió hacia él, se sentó a su lado y empezaron a charlar animadamente.  
- Me alegra que vengas a ver la misma peli que yo Terra- dijo muy animado - cuando te fuiste corriendo pensé que no te volvería a ver - todo rastro de enojo había desaparecido por completo del verdecito.  
- Si, a mí también me alegra poder verte otra vez - respondió Terra sonrojándose.  
Raven comenzó a sentir náuseas, no podía creer lo estúpidos y cursis que eran. La película empezó, Chico Bestia se la pasaba diciéndole chistes a su nueva amiga y ella no paraba de reírse.  
_«Se ríe de sus chistes tontos... No puedo creerlo, encontró a la única persona a quien le dan gracia»_ - pensó la hechicera disgustada al verlo tan feliz junto a la pudo concentrarse en la película, su atención estaba puesta sobre ellos, aunque intentara ignorarlos no había caso. Cuando terminó la peli se encontraron todos en la salida, a Star, Robin y Cyborg les sorprendió ver a Chico Bestia acercarse con una bonita y desconocida rubia. Se voltearon los tres a la vez a mirar a Raven, quien emanaba un aura oscura impresionante y parecía que su mirada podría dejar helado a cualquiera.  
- Hola chicos, ella es Terra - la presentó el peliverde - Terra ellos son mis amigos: Robin, Cyborg, Starfire... Y Raven.  
Todos la saludaron amablemente, excepto por la hechicera.  
- Vamos por unas pizzas? - propuso Chico Bestia.  
- Excelente idea bestita! - aprobó el mitad robot.  
- Creo que yo ya me iré entonces - le dijo Terra a Chico Bestia.  
- Que dices, tu vienes con nosotros - dijo él dedicándole una gran sonrisa provocando que ella se sonrojara un poco.  
- De acuerdo - la rubia le sonrió y se dirigieron al auto.  
Raven no aguantaba más esa situación, la desesperaba ver al verdecito con "esa chica". Cuando los demás entraban al auto ella dio media vuelta decidida a irse por su cuenta, pero Starfire la vio.  
- Amiga adónde vas? Ven a comer unas deliciosas pizzas con nosotros! - dijo la tamaraneana.  
- Voy a casa, vayan ustedes - respondió la pelivioleta.  
- Porque? Te sientes mal porque Chico Bestia está con esa chica verdad? Que pasó, por qué él está con ella y no contigo?  
- No me interesa con quien se junte ese tonto - respondió la hechicera - adiós.  
- Pero Raven... - la pelirroja quiso detenerla pero la ojivioleta se fue volando sin dejarla terminar de hablar.  
Star entró tristemente al auto junto a Robin.  
- Donde está Raven? - preguntó algo preocupado el del antifaz.  
- Ella no quiso venir... Solo espero que esté bien - respondió la tamaraneana.  
Fueron a la pizzería, Terra les terminó cayendo muy bien a todos, era simpática y graciosa. Cuando terminaron de comer Chico Bestia la invitó a conocer la torre T, una vez allí el peliverde le hizo un recorrido completo por cada habitación, por último salieron, se sentaron sobre las rocas y se quedaron mirando las olas que chocaban contra ellas. No notaron a Raven que estaba allí hacía rato meditando, ella al verlos acercarse se escondió tras una roca grande que estaba a su lado. No quería cruzarse con ellos por nada del mundo.  
- Me encanta este lugar! - exclamaba Terra emocionada - ojala pudiese vivir en un lugar como este.  
- Me alegra que te guste! - dijo Chico Bestia - y dime Terra dónde vives?  
- Bueno... no vivo en un lugar fijo, viajo por todos lados, ahora estoy viviendo en un hotel que queda cerca del cine al que fuimos.  
- No tienes un hogar? - preguntó sorprendido el ojiverde.  
- No, me llevaba muy mal con mis padres así que me fui de casa, de todos modos a ellos yo no les importo... - su mirada se tornó triste - hace una semana encontré un trabajo a medio tiempo como repartidora en un restaurante, con lo que gano lo suficiente para mantenerme.  
- Oye tengo una idea, ya que estás sin lugar fijo donde vivir, no quieres quedarte aquí un tiempo? - ofreció animado Chico Bestia.  
- No podría, tus amigos no se molestarían? - preguntó ella indecisa.  
- Para nada, eres totalmente bienvenida el tiempo que quieras.  
- Ok, entonces acepto, suena divertido - le sonrió ella.  
- Genial! Ya verás con nosotros la pasaras tan bien que jamás querrás irte - él le devolvió la sonrisa. La tomó de la muñeca y la llevó adentro.  
- Ven te mostraré tu habitación! - dijo.  
Raven los observaba mientras se marchaban, veía la gran sonrisa que le dedicaba a Terra, como ella se reía de sus chistes tontos. Entró silenciosamente a la torre y se dirigió a su habitación, no podía creerlo… Quién se creía esa Terra para quedarse allí apenas conociéndolos, estando tan juntos con Chico Bestia… No pudo evitar derramar una lágrima al pensar en lo que seguramente él sentía por la rubia.

_«No puedo creerlo… Efectivamente Starfire tenía razón, me enamoré de Chico Bestia…»_

* * *

__Espero que les haya gustado! Cualquier comentario, crítica constructiva, o lo que quieran decirme mandenme sus reviews :) Supongo que la semana que viene estaré subiendo el capítulo siguiente ^^

Saludos!

Nanami


	3. Capítulo 3

Hola! Primero que nada, perdón que pasó tanto tiempo desde que subí el cap anterior, estuve bastante ocupada y no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir, de ahora en más voy a tratar de subir un capítulo por semana :)

Espero que les guste, y muuuchas gracias por sus reviews! Me hace muy feliz saber que les gusta! :)

* * *

Capítulo 3

Raven se quedó dormida pensando en el peliverde y la mañana siguiente, ella que era siempre la primera en despertar, se levantó última. Fue a la cocina a comer algo, allí estaban Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Terra jugando videojuegos. Al ver a la rubia sentada demasiado pegada al verdecito, se le revolvió el estomago y perdió el apetito. Se dirigió nuevamente a su habitación, pero Starfire que iba camino a la sala la vio y la detuvo.  
- Raven como estás? Anoche me preocupe mucho cuando te fuiste - dijo.  
- No tengo ganas de hablar ahora, voy a mi cuarto - respondió la hechicera con voz cansada.  
- Otra vez a tu cuarto? Pero amiga recién te has levantado, vayamos a pasear o hacer algo, solo nosotras dos - propuso la tamaraneana sonriente. Raven iba a rechazar la propuesta pero Star ya la había agarrado de la mano y la llevó volando afuera de la torre T. La pelivioleta trató de zafarse, pero fue inútil porque la pelirroja la tenía fuertemente agarrada, de modo que se resignó a dejarse llevar por su amiga.  
- Ya llegamos! - dijo Starfire al aterrizar frente a la puerta de una librería - como se que te gusta leer se me ocurrió que éste sería un buen sitio al cual venir.  
- De acuerdo, entremos - dijo la ojivioleta aliviada, había pensado que la llevaría a algún lugar que no le gustara, como ir de compras, a una manicura o algo por el estilo.  
Recorrieron todo el lugar, a cada rato Starfire se aparecía al lado de la hechicera con libros que le habían llamado la atención para recomendárselos, pero eran todos libros infantiles que a ella no le interesaban en lo más mínimo.  
- Pero mira Raven está lleno de animalitos super tiernos y simpáticos! - decía la tamaraneana muy sonriente.  
La pelivioleta la ignoró y siguió buscando algo que le interesara, pero fue en vano, no lograba concentrarse porque solo podía pensar en Chico Bestia.  
- Ya vámonos Starfire quiero ir a casa a meditar un rato - dijo la ojivioleta.  
- Espera amiga dime, que fue lo que pasó con Chico Bestia? - preguntó la pelirroja con curiosidad.  
- No pasó nada - respondió la hechicera y se dirigió a la salida.  
- Si tu no quieres que Terra se quede con nosotros les diré a Robin y Cyborg, así les diremos todos juntos a Chico Bestia que ella debe irse, es nuestro amigo seguro comprenderá - ofreció Starfire.  
- No es necesario que ustedes hagan eso, lo que me parece inapropiado es que la haya invitado antes de consultarlo con nosotros, además acaba de conocerla, ella podría ser un villano disfrazado, y el va y le muestra toda la torre... Tonto Chico Bestia - dijo molesta Raven.  
- Dudo mucho que sea un villano, además de serlo creo que ya habría atacado - dijo Star.  
- Vámonos – sin contestarle, la pelivioleta salió de la biblioteca y Starfire la siguió.  
- No quieres que vayamos de compras? - pregunto la pelirroja.  
Raven la miró y levantó una ceja como diciendo: "En serio me estás preguntando eso?" y la tamaraneana se resignó decepcionada. Al llegar a la torre se encontraron con Robin y Cyborg, que estaban en medio de una pelea de entrenamiento, pero al peliverde y su nueva amiga no se los veía por ningún lado.  
- En donde estaban? Se les olvidó que hoy debíamos entrenar? - las reprochó Robin.  
- Lo sentimos amorcito lo había olvidado - se disculpó Starfire - fuimos con Raven a una librería, fue muy divertido! Tienen miles de libros por todos lados!  
- Y sí Starfire, por eso se llama "librería" - dijo sarcástica la hechicera. Luego miró al líder titán y agregó - siento haber olvidado el entrenamiento Robin, no volverá a ocurrir.  
- No te preocupes tanto Raven, al menos ustedes llegaron, bestita dijo que no entrenaría hoy porque iba a buscar a Terra al trabajo e irían a pasear - dijo el mitad robot.  
- Oigan amigos, ustedes que opinan de que… - la pelirroja iba a preguntarles si estaban de acuerdo con que la rubia se quedase con ellos, pero la ojivioleta la frenó.  
- Vamos a entrenar - dijo Raven.  
La hechicera se lució ese día, hicieron una pelea de todos contra todos y ella venció a sus compañeros titanes de una manera increíble. Con la fuerza y el poder que demostró, dejó a los demás sorprendidos.  
- Excelente Raven - la felicitó el del antifaz.  
- Increíble, de donde sacaste todo ese poder? - dijo Cyborg aún sorprendido.  
- Muy bien hecho amiga - le sonrió Starfire - voy a preparar una comida especial tamaraneana para festejar tu victoria.  
A todos se les revolvió el estómago al pensar en las comidas "especiales" que la pelirroja solía preparar.  
- Y qué tal si pedimos una pizza? - propuso Robin.  
- Una pizza especial vegetariana para mí por favooor - pidió Chico Bestia que recién llegaba y la hechicera se puso nerviosa tan solo al verlo.

Mientras el líder lo reprendía de lo lindo por faltar al entrenamiento, ella aprovechó para dirigirse silenciosamente a su habitación.  
_«Es imposible, como puede gustarme ese idiota?»_ - pensó entre molesta y deprimida.  
Se sentía mal por el hecho de que aún estaban peleados, así que decidió hablar con él y arreglar las cosas. - _«Voy a aprovechar ahora, que está sin Terra_»  
En la sala estaban Chico Bestia y Cyborg mirando la televisión, Star y Robin salieron a buscar las pizzas porque la moto del delivery se había estropeado. El mitad robot vio acercarse a la hechicera y decidió darles a ella y al verdecito un poco de privacidad.  
- Oye bestita voy a ir a alquilar una película, en un rato vuelvo - dijo, luego miró a Raven y le guiñó un ojo. Al comprender lo que planeaba Cyborg, ella miró al peliverde y se sonrojó levemente.  
- Hola... - saludó la hechicera a Chico Bestia algo incómoda, sentándose en el sofá.  
- Ah, hola Raven no me había dado cuenta de que estabas aquí - respondió él. La ojivioleta notó que ya no parecía estar molesto con ella y se relajó un poco.  
- Donde está Terra? - le preguntó al verdecito.  
- Tenía ganas de estar sola, no tengo idea de adonde habrá ido - dijo él - me dijo que después viene.  
Se hizo un silencio incómodo durante unos segundos, hasta que la hechicera se armó de valor y habló.  
- Chico Bestia... Sobre lo que pasó el otro día... - empezó a decir, pero en ese momento llegaron Robin y Starfire con las pizzas. Las pusieron en la mesa frente a la televisión y esperaron a que Cyborg regresara con la película, la cual resultó ser una de ciencia ficción. Cuando la peli iba por la mitad, llegó Terra y se sentó cómodamente entre Raven y el peliverde, sin darse cuenta de la expresión aterradora que había aparecido en la cara de la hechicera. La rubia comenzó a charlar en voz baja con el verdecito, la ojivioleta no pudo soportar más ver como él le sonreía, de modo que se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación. Los siguientes dos días Terra se la pasó en la torre T pegada a Chico Bestia cada minuto libre que tenía, incluso iba a entrenar con ellos ya que resultó que era muy hábil para el combate, era excelente en las artes marciales. Se ganó la confianza de todos, excepto la de Raven, que no podía evitar sentir que la rubia ocultaba algo raro, además, y muy a pesar de ella… no aguantaba verla tan cerca del verdecito. Cada vez que los veía juntos, se le revolvía el estómago y se retiraba a su cuarto. Al tercer día de su estadía con los titanes, Terra volvió del trabajo con una noticia.  
- Hola chicos, me alegro que estén todos aquí, quiero avisarles que me iré por unos días… Mi padre me llamó, quiere que hablemos y arreglemos las cosas, lo pensé bastante y decidí que lo mejor será ir. Agradezco su hospitalidad, en especial a ti Chico Bestia, prometo volver pronto si no les molesta.  
- En serio? Qué mal tenía tantas cosas planeadas para hacer contigo… - se lamentó el peliverde - pero me alegra saber que las cosas con tu padre van a mejorar.  
- Y recuerda que eres bienvenida aquí cuando quieras - agregó el líder.  
- Muchas gracias, que bueno es encontrar amigos como ustedes – la rubia sonrió y fue a buscar sus cosas, luego se despidió por última vez prometiendo volver en un par de días.  
- Que pena, había planeado tantas cosas para hacer con ella - se lamentó el verdecito.  
- No te preocupes amigo mío ella se fue por una buena razón, y esas cosas divertidas que planeaste puedes hacerlas con nosotros - lo animó Starfire.  
- Ahora vayamos a que te de una paliza jugando videojuegos! - dijo Cyborg y Chico Bestia lo siguió bastante más animado, la tamaraneana y Robin decidieron salir en una cita y Raven se quedó en la sala leyendo un libro, sentada a unos metros del cambiaformas y el mitad robot. No podía evitar sentir cierta felicidad al ver que Terra ya no estaba ni estaría más todo el día pegada al verdecito, pero aún así ella pensaba que sus sentimientos por Chico Bestia eran algo incorrecto, algo que jamás debería haberle pasado. Pasadas un par de horas, los llamó Robin para avisarles que él y Starfire llegarían tarde, de modo que los otros tres decidieron salir a comer, se subieron al auto T y se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad. Al llegar, se encontraron con un gran festival que se celebraba por el comienzo del verano, centenares de personas transitaban por allí, algunas chicas incluso llevaban yukatas, y por toda la calle había montones de puestos de comida, más algunos otros de artesanías, ropa, libros, etc.  
- Woow viejo esto es increíble! - exclamó Chico Bestia emocionado.  
- Sii, miren cuantos puestos de comida! - al hombre de metal se le caía la baba al ver y oler un puesto de hamburguesas que se hallaba junto a ellos - antes que nada vayamos a comer algo, muero de hambre.  
Se pasearon un rato entre los puestos de comida y cada uno compró lo que más le gustó, luego Raven se fue por su lado a ver unos libros que habían llamado su atención dejando solos a los otros dos.  
- Oye bestita cuando piensas invitarla a salir? - preguntó repentinamente Cyborg tomando por sorpresa a Chico Bestia.  
- Eh? A quién, a Terra? Pero si se acaba de ir, y vete a saber tu cuando regresa - contestó el verdecito - además, yo no la veo de esa manera... al principio creí que sí, pero al final me di cuenta de que solo quiero ser su amigo.  
- No tonto, yo me refiero a Raven - dijo el mitad robot señalándola - se nota a lo lejos que está enamorada de ti.  
Al oír eso el ojiverde estalló en carcajadas.  
- Enamorada de mi? jajajaja - no podía parar de reír - buen chiste Cyborg!  
- Te estoy hablando en serio, acaso no notabas lo furiosa que se ponía cada vez que Terra se acercaba a ti? Le salía un aura tan demoníaca que parecía que iba a matarla allí mismo - dijo Cyborg.  
- Eso no era por mi, es porque Terra no le agrada - respondió Chico Bestia - ahora reconozco que quizás estuve un poquiiito mal en invitarla antes de consultarlo con ustedes.  
- Por que no vas mejor a disculparte con ella? Yo iré... Por allá - dijo el hombre de metal con expresión picarona, y antes de que el verdecito pudiera decir nada más se fue por el lado contrario a donde estaba la pelivioleta. Chico Bestia se puso detrás de ella y asomó su cabeza por encima de su hombro, quedando con su mejilla prácticamente pegada a la de la hechicera.  
- Algo interesante? - le preguntó el ojiverde a Raven, sobresaltándola.  
- Sí… - fue lo único que atinó a responderle ella con los nervios de sentirlo tan cerca, y se alejó un poco.  
- Quieres venir conmigo a ver que más venden por aquí? Cyborg se fue de repente dejándome solito - Chico Bestia la miró haciendo pucheros para convencerla.  
_«Vamos Raven ésta es tu oportunidad!»_ - pensó la ojivioleta - _«Espera... oportunidad para que? Aquí no pasa nada, nunca pasara nada, Chico Bestia es solo mi amigo, y ni siquiera nos llevamos tan bien... Además... él jamás se interesaría por mi de ese modo...»  
_- Vaaamos Rae, que pasear solo no es tan divertido como cuando estoy con alguien más - insistió él.  
- De acuerdo… - aceptó ella.  
La hechicera siguió al emocionado cambiaformas que se dirigía a un puesto donde vendían yukatas y kimonos.  
Chico Bestia buscó entre la ropa y tomó una yukata color violeta, con diseños de flores negras y grises.  
- Raven esto te quedaría excelente! - dijo y se lo tendió a la pelivioleta para que se lo pruebe.  
- No voy a probarme eso - dijo ella, pero él insistió.  
- Vamos Rae, te quedaría muy bien! Solo pruébatelo – la linda sonrisa que le dedicó el verdecito terminó por convencerla.  
- Ok... pero luego me dejas tranquila, y ni se te ocurra pedirme que me pruebe nada más - dijo ella.  
Entró al probador y se puso la yukata.  
_«Chico Bestia tenía razón, esto es bastante lindo, y más cómodo de lo que aparenta»_ - pensó la hechicera, aunque aún no muy convencida de que esa ropa le quedara bien.  
Salió del probador, el verdecito la miró y se quedó boquiabierto.  
- Wooow Raven estás hermosa! - exclamó él, y ella se puso completamente colorada.  
- Gra-gracias - dijo nerviosa, con el corazón latiéndole a más no poder.  
- Deberías comprarlo, incluso está en oferta, en serio te queda muy bien - insistió el verdecito, la hechicera al ver la expresión con que él la miraba se convenció y decidió llevarlo.  
- Vas a llevártelo puesto? - preguntó amablemente la vendedora, la pelivioleta asintió, pagó y continuaron su paseo.  
Por la calle, varios chicos se daban vuelta para mirar a Raven cuando ella y Chico Bestia pasaban a su lado.  
_«Raven está muy linda, pero aún así por qué tienen que andar mirándola tanto?» _- pensó el peliverde algo molesto con los chicos que la miraban con la baba prácticamente cayendo de su boca.  
Se acercó un poco más a la hechicera con la intención de que dejen de mirarla un poco al ver que estaba con alguien más, al hacerlo sus manos se rozaron levemente y él automáticamente, sin pensarlo la tomó de la mano, ella se sobresaltó al sentir la mano del cambiaformas y sin querer sus poderes hicieron que en un puesto de comidas que estaba a su lado explotaran un par de contenedores plásticos de jugos. Las personas que pasaban por allí salieron corriendo mientras que los empleados corrían como locos tratando de limpiar el desastre. Chico Bestia miró a Raven sorprendido al darse cuenta de que ella era la causante de todo ese lío. Luego miró sus manos y comprendió lo que había sucedido.  
- Lo siento Rae, no quise... Fue sin querer, no me di cuenta! - se disculpó muy nervioso.  
_«Aunque me parece que exageró un poco, después de todo solo la tomé de la mano, me pregunto que le estará pasando que está tan sensible? Ella no es así...»_ - pensó el verdecito.  
Ella se había quedado helada, eso había sido peligroso, podría haber sido peor, la gente podría haber salido lastimada…  
- Raven estás bien? - preguntó preocupado Chico Bestia al ver que ella no reaccionaba.  
- Sí... - respondió la ojivioleta finalmente - lo siento... No se que me pasó, creo que debería ayudarlos.  
- No te preocupes, ya casi terminaron de limpiar… Lo siento yo se que no te gusta que te tome de la mano, es mi culpa... - dijo él.  
- Mejor voy a casa antes de que cause más problemas - dijo Raven, pero Chico Bestia no se lo permitió.  
- No pasó nada malo, solo se ensució un poco no hay necesidad de que te angusties, quédate, prometo no volver a molestarte - prometió él - vamos para allá - agregó señalando un gran parque que se encontraba unos metros más adelante - vi un cartel que dice que habrá un gran espectáculo de fuegos artificiales!  
Ambos comenzaron a caminar lentamente, sin decir una palabra. El parque también se hallaba lleno de gente que charlaba animadamente, en su mayoría parejas que se abrazaban o besaban románticamente. La hechicera y el cambiaformas se dieron cuenta de que estaban parados justo en medio de un par de parejitas especialmente cariñosas, lo cual los puso algo nerviosos a ambos.  
- Te das cuenta de siempre que salimos nos terminamos quedando solos nosotros dos? - dijo él.  
- Parece que les gusta torturarme - respondió ella, aunque sabía la verdadera razón por la cual lo hacían.  
Se quedaron nuevamente callados, hasta que Chico Bestia decidió hacer la pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza desde hacía un tiempo.  
- Raven... tanto te molesta estar conmigo? Yo no te agrado, verdad? - le preguntó tristemente, sin mirarla.  
La hechicera lo miró, sorprendida por la tristeza en los ojos del peliverde.  
_«Y si le digo lo que realmente siento? No quiero que piense que no me agrada... cuando lo que realmente siento es todo lo contrario... Además es mi amigo, no creo que se lo tome mal, ni que se enoje conmigo... Quizás todo mejore una vez que lo diga...»_ - pensó Raven.  
- Chico Bestia... hay algo que tengo que decirte...

* * *

Por si alguien no sabe:

El **yukata** (浴衣**?**) es una vestimenta típica japonesa hecha de algodón. Se usa principalmente para el verano o estaciones cálidas. Es mucho más ligero que el kimono porque no tiene la capa que cubre normalmente a este y porque no es de seda.

Existen dos tipos de yukata:

El primero es de un estilo simple y se usa comúnmente para dormir o para los baños termales.

El segundo es un yukata más elaborado y sirve de vestimenta para las fiestas del verano.

* * *

Bueno, espero sus reviews, si les gustó, o algo que vean que debo corregir, diganme :)

Saludos!

Nanami


	4. Capítulo 4

Hola! Mil disculpas por tardar tanto en subir este capítulo, casi no tuve tiempo de escribir u.u

Les agradezco a los que me mandaron sus reviews, me pone muy contenta que lean mi historia y más aún que les guste :D :D

Bueno, sin más que decir, aquí les dejo el capítulo 4, espero que les guste! :)

* * *

Capítulo 4

- Chico Bestia... Hay algo que tengo que decirte...  
- Sí, dime - dijo el cambiaformas y la miró a los ojos - qué pasa Rae, es algo malo? Estás muy seria.  
- No, mejor dicho, no lo sé - la pelivioleta desvió la mirada, ya no cabía en sí misma de los nervios y sentía que iba a explotarle el pecho por los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón.  
- Es difícil de explicar... - lo miró a los ojos y se quedó helada sin poder pronunciar palabra.  
- Qué? Me está matando la intriga dime! - insistió Chico Bestia.  
Comenzó el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales y ambos se quedaron en silencio un minuto observándolos.  
- No es nada, olvídalo - dijo finalmente ella.  
_«Me pregunto qué es lo que iba a decirme... Debe ser algo importante porque parece a punto de desmayarse, mejor por ahora no le insisto más por las dudas ocurra algo como lo de hace un rato...»_ - pensó el peliverde.  
- ... De acuerdo, pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo si quieres decírmelo - dijo él - mira, allí está Cyborg.  
Se dirigieron hacía el hombre-robot y se sorprendieron al ver que estaba con una chica, que era nada más y nada menos que Bee, de los Titanes Este.  
- Hola Raven, Chico Bestia, cómo están? - saludó ella.  
- Hola - respondieron ellos.  
- Así que por eso te fuiste corriendo Cyborg, tenías una cita! - exclamó el cambiaformas y agregó en voz baja mientras las chicas charlaban - ahora entiendo porque inventaste todo eso de que le gusto a Raven, para dejarnos solos y escabullirte para ir con tu amor secreto!  
- Lo que te dije de Raven es verdad, me fui para darles privacidad y me encontré de casualidad con Bee, de hecho ahora sí estábamos planeando ir en una cita al cine o a comer algo - dijo el mitad robot algo ruborizado mirando a Bee.  
- Yo creo que Rae ya quiere volver, mejor la acompaño, no quiero que nadie la moleste - dijo mirando molesto a un par de chicos que pasaron junto a la hechicera y decían "Mira, que linda!".  
- Aaaww que tierno, bestita está celoso! - se burló Cyborg.  
- Qué? No es eso, solamente no quiero que le pase nada - dijo el peliverde sonrojándose.  
- Sí como no, es una superheroina yo creo que no necesita ayuda para defenderse - le contestó el hombre-robot burlón y se acercó a las chicas - bueno nosotros nos vamos yendo, disfruten el resto de su cita!  
- Esto no es una cita! - exclamaron Raven y Chico Bestia a la vez.  
- Ya, deja de molestarlos Cy, así solo los pondrás más incómodos - dijo Bee, sin evitar reír un poco.  
El mitad robot y la morena se fueron charlando y riendo.  
_«Me pregunto cómo será tener una cita así...»_ - pensó la ojivioleta mirándolos.  
- Estoy algo cansada, ya me voy a la torre - dijo ella.  
- Te acompaño - el cambiaformas empezó a caminar a su lado. A unas cuadras, ya lejos de la gente y del festival, aparecieron dos chicos, de aproximadamente 16 años, que se acercaron a la pelivioleta rápidamente.  
- Hola hermosa, no quieres venir con nosotros a tomar algo? - le preguntó uno de ellos, era rubio de pelo largo, alto y tenía una mirada maliciosa.  
- Déjenme en paz - contestó ella, se dispuso a continuar su camino pero el rubio la detuvo tomándola con fuerza de la muñeca.  
- Hey, no me ignores! Ven con nosotros, verás que vas a pasarlo muy bien... - dijo, pero se vio interrumpido por una patada de Chico Bestia que lo hizo volar y lo dejó estampado contra una pared.  
- ALEJENSE DE ELLA IDIOTAS! - rugió el cambiaformas lleno de ira y se transformó en un león gigante.  
El rubio quedó tendido en el suelo incapaz de moverse por el dolor, y el otro huyó totalmente aterrado. Raven se había quedado boquiabierta al ver la reacción del peliverde, no podía creer como la había defendido.  
- Estás bien? - preguntó él, ya más calmado.  
- Sí... Gracias... Aunque yo podría haberme desecho de ellos en un segundo, no hacía falta que lo hicieras - dijo ella.  
- Lo sé, es que cuando vi que ese tipo te agarró y la forma en que te miraba, no pude evitarlo - dijo él, y su mirada se volvió sombría al mirar al tipo que seguía tirado en el suelo, medio inconsciente.  
Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, la hechicera abrazó a Chico Bestia, y él le devolvió el abrazo, algo sorprendido y ruborizado. Ella al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se separó torpemente de él y salió volando a la torre T sin decir palabra, el verdecito se convirtió en pájaro y la siguió. Una vez en la torre ella fue directo a su habitación, no podía ni mirarlo ni decir nada, estaba completamente avergonzada.  
_«Como pude hacer algo así?! Que habrá pensado Chico Bestia?! Que me está pasando? Ahora no puedo controlar ni mi propio cuerpo? Lo mejor sería alejarme de él, pero... No puedo, o mejor dicho... No quiero...»_ - pensó la ojivioleta, no sabía qué hacer, se sentía tan confundida que sentía que iba a explotar. Esa noche tardó mucho tiempo en conciliar el sueño, y cuando al fin lo logró, solo soñaba con el verdecito. A la mañana se despertó por Starfire, que comenzó a golpear su puerta gritando que tenía que contarle sobre una gran idea que se le había ocurrido. La hechicera se levantó de mala gana y le abrió la puerta.  
- Buenos días amiga mía! - la saludó la pelirroja con alegría, como era habitual en ella.  
- Buenos días... Ya dime, por qué me despertaste de esa manera tan escandalosa? - le preguntó la pelivioleta con voz cansada.  
- Hagamos un baile! - exclamó Star emocionada - aquí en la torre, invitaríamos a todos nuestros amigos y conocidos!  
- ... Por eso tanto escándalo? - dijo Raven algo malhumorada.  
- Sí, se me ocurrió ayer, fuimos con Robin a un restaurante en el que al terminar de cenar, sacaron todas las mesas, pusieron música y comenzó un baile! - le contó la tamaraneana.  
- Si quieres y los demás también, háganlo, pero yo no voy a participar en nada de eso - dijo la hechicera - no me gustan ese tipo de cosas.  
- Pero ven, será divertido! Además, Chico Bestia participará, seguro se pondrá muy contento si vienes - dijo la pelirroja guiñándole un ojo.  
- No me interesa, no iré - contestó la pelivioleta ruborizándose al pensar en el peliverde.  
- Es este sábado, de modo que tenemos tres días para preparar todo, que te parece ir de compras hoy a la tarde? Así nos compraremos unos hermosos vestidos! Vas a deslumbrar a nuestro querido Chico Bestia - continuó Starfire ignorando lo que Raven le había dicho.  
Fueron hacia la cocina, la hechicera iba escuchando resignada todo lo que su amiga decía, la ropa que quería comprarse, las decoraciones para la sala, la comida, etc. En la cocina ya estaban los chicos, Cyborg preparaba el desayuno y los otros dos ordenaban la sala, o más bien Robin ordenaba mientras Chico Bestia miraba la televisión, hasta que el del antifaz se dio cuenta y lo obligó a ayudar. Cuando el peliverde notó que habían llegado las chicas, dejó los papeles que estaba levantando del suelo y fue hacía ellas.  
- Buenos días Rae, te preparé el desayuno - dijo sonriente el verdecito, agarró el plato que Cyborg había dejado sobre la mesa hacía un segundo y se lo ofreció.  
- Acabo de ver que Cyborg servía ese plato Chico Bestia, además tu eres demasiado vago para cocinar - dijo Raven, luego miró hacia donde el líder titán había quedado ordenando el solo - mejor dicho, muy vago para hacer cualquier tarea del hogar.  
- Muy vago? - dijo el cambiaformas ofendido - ya vas a ver, te prepararé el mejor desayuno de tu vida!  
Sacó de un empujón al mitad robot, y se dispuso a cocinar él.  
- Taráaan! - dijo triunfante luego de un rato, sirviéndoles a todos un desayuno que consistía en huevos quemados y deshechos, con tocino también quemado. Él mismo se sirvió huevos con tofu. Los demás se sentaron a la mesa y probaron un poco, pero era imposible comer eso.  
- Díganme, que les parece? - les preguntó, sintiéndose orgulloso y seguro de sí mismo.  
- El jugo sabe bien... - dijo el líder, tratando de ser amable.  
- Pero el jugo lo preparó Star, díganme que opinan de mi comida? - volvió a preguntar, pero con solo ver la cara de sus amigos obtuvo la respuesta - supongo que Rae tiene algo de razón... Pero no me voy a rendir, voy a preparar todos los días el desayuno hasta que me salga bien!  
Al escuchar eso, los otros desesperados comenzaron a decir que no era necesario, que su comida sabía bien, e incluso intentaron comer, poniendo contento al ingenuo verdecito.  
- Amigos, ésta tarde iremos con Raven a comprar ropa para el baile, quieren venir? - preguntó la pelirroja, y los tres chicos aceptaron, pero la pelivioleta volvió a negarse.  
- Vamos Rae, yo te ayudaré a elegir la ropa, al igual que ayer, ya ves que tengo un excelente gusto - dijo el verdecito, y los otros tres los miraron extrañados.  
- Es cierto! Anoche en la feria Rae estaba usando una yukata, le quedaba muy bien! - recordó el mitad robot - deberías usarlo también en el baile.  
- Póntelo amiga, quiero ver cómo te queda! - exclamó la tamaraneana.  
- Ahora no Star, y no insistas con lo de ir de compras porque sabes que no me gusta - respondió la hechicera.  
- Pero... Si tu no vas no será divertido... - dijo Starfire haciendo pucheros - por favooor ven!  
_«Mejor voy a mi cuarto, cada vez que Star empieza a hacer pucheros me termina convenciendo, ésta vez no pienso permitirlo»_ - pensó la pelivioleta dirigiéndose a su habitación, pero la tamaraneana la alcanzó y se la pasó una hora insistiéndole que los acompañe, hasta que Raven cansada se resignó y aceptó ir. Todos menos Cyborg, quien tenía otra cita con Bee, se subieron al auto T y se dirigieron al centro comercial.  
- Nosotros iremos a la sección de hombres mientras ustedes compran sus cosas, así haremos todo más rápido - dijo el líder.  
- Eh? Pero yo quería ir con las chicas y verlas probarse... Digo, ayudarlas a elegir la ropa - se quejó Chico Bestia.  
- Siii amorcito, yo quiero tu opinión para saber que me queda mejor - dijo Starfire sonriente.  
_«Por favor, NO vengan...»_ - rogó mentalmente la hechicera, mirando al cambiaformas muy nerviosa.  
- No, lo siento Star pero tenemos que entrenar más tarde, haremos más rápido si vamos nosotros dos por nuestro lado - dijo Robin, ignorando los pucheros del verdecito, y quedaron en verse en dos horas en la entrada. Starfire y Raven recorrieron varios negocios hasta encontrar uno que a la tamaraneana le encantó, y estuvieron todo el tiempo restante allí mientras ella se probaba un vestido tras otro, y la pelivioleta se negaba a ponerse lo que la vendedora y Star le aconsejaban.  
- Pero amiga aún no te has probado nada! - dijo la pelirroja.  
- Ya te lo dije Starfire, yo no uso vestidos - respondió cansadamente Raven - si es que voy a la fiesta, iré vestida normalmente, ni sueñes que me pondré algo así - agregó, señalando el vestido rosa lleno de flores y volados que la tamaraneana se estaba probando.  
- Y que tal este? - dijo Starfire luego de revolver entre una pila de ropa estilo gótico que se encontraba a unos metros, agarrar un vestido y tendérselo a la hechicera. Era un vestido negro largo hasta las rodillas, con encaje en el ruedo y también con mangas de encaje color negro. Raven se quedó mirándolo, le parecía lindo pero aún así se resistía a la idea de usarlo. Finalmente, luego de los interminables ruegos de la pelirroja, la ojivioleta aceptó probárselo.  
- Te queda hermoso amiga mía! - exclamó Starfire encantada cuando la hechicera salió del probador - solo espera a que Chico Bestia te vea usándolo!  
- De ningún modo, me lo probé como me pediste, pero no voy a comprarlo ni usarlo - dijo Raven, aunque dudando un poco, el vestido era bonito, pero le causaba rechazo la idea de usarlo, más aún en público.  
- Lo llevamos! - le dijo la tamaraneana a la vendedora ignorando por completo lo que le decía Raven.  
Pagó los vestidos y fueron a donde ya las esperaban los chicos.  
- No tenías que hacer eso... - dijo la pelivioleta - de todos modos luego te lo pago, no es justo que lo hayas pagado tu.  
- Es un regalo, te quedaba muy bonito como para no comprarlo - le respondió Starfire contenta.  
- Llegan tarde - las regañó Robin cuando se encontraron.  
- Lo siento amorcito, pero créeme, valió la pena, tienen que ver el vestido de Raven, es precioso! - dijo la tamaraneana.  
- Yo quiero verlo! - dijo Chico Bestia mirando a la hechicera emocionado, haciéndola ruborizar.  
- Tendrás que esperar al baile, será una sorpresa - dijo la pelirroja y le guiñó un ojo.  
- Ya es tarde, vamos a la torre a entrenar - ordenó el líder.  
Con el verdecito quejándose y diciendo que estaba muy cansado, volvieron a la torre T. Los siguientes días pasaron volando, todos (excepto Raven) se la pasaron haciendo los preparativos para el baile, comprando la comida y bebida, decorando toda la sala, la tamaraneana no cabía en sí misma de la emoción. Y así llegó el sábado. A eso de las siete de la tarde, Starfire tocó la puerta de la hechicera.  
- Que quieres Starfire? - preguntó, imaginándose ya la respuesta.  
- Te traigo tu vestido, los invitados comenzarán a llegar en una hora - respondió la tamaraneana y se lo entregó.  
- Pero... - comenzó a protestar la pelivioleta, pero la pelirroja la interrumpió.  
- Te lo dejaré sobre tu cama, por favor póntelo, te queda muy bonito amiga - dijo Star, poniendo ojos de cachorrito para convencerla.  
- Ok... Pero solo iré un rato, y no creo que vaya a ponerme el vestido... - dijo Raven.  
- Siii! - festejó contenta la tamaraneana - y póntelo, piensa que fue un regalo, si no me pondré muy triste - añadió y se fue a su propio cuarto a prepararse.  
- Que pesada... - murmuró Raven para si misma una vez que su amiga se hubo marchado.  
Se quedó observando el vestido un par de minutos, y decidió que se lo pondría solo un rato para que Star la dejara en paz. Buscó en su armario y se puso unas botas negras que allí tenía.  
A la media hora, la pelirroja volvió y esta vez la arrastró a su cuarto para maquillarla, y luego de varias protestas por parte de la hechicera, la convenció.  
- Estás preciosa! Espera a que Chico Bestia te vea! - dijo admirándola cuando hubo terminado. Le maquilló los ojos con sombra y delineador negro, y le pintó los labios de color rojo oscuro, en el cabello le puso extensiones que le llegaban hasta la cintura. Raven se miro al espejo y tuvo que admitir que se veía bien, aunque se sentía extraña, diferente.  
Starfire se puso su vestido, rosa sin mangas, con diseños de flores blancas, que le llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas, y unos zapatos rosados. También llevaba varias pulseras y un collar con un corazón, regalo de Robin. De pronto sonó el timbre.  
- Ya llegan los invitados! - exclamó la pelirroja.  
- Ve tú, yo iré más tarde - dijo Raven y se tiró sobre la cama de su amiga, cansada al imaginarse el lío que formaría luego en la torre - voy a descansar un rato.  
Star asintió y se dirigió a la puerta, Cyborg ya había recibido a los primeros invitados, que resultaron ser Bee, Aqualad, Speedy, Más y Menos. Starfire, Robin y Chico Bestia se acercaron a saludarlos, el líder se había puesto una camisa roja, unos jeans negros y unas zapatillas que combinaban ambos colores. El verdecito tenía una remera blanca manga corta con un estampado de un elefante, pantalones largos y anchos verde oscuro y zapatillas blancas.  
- Donde está Rae? - le preguntó el peliverde a la tamaraneana.  
- Está descansando un rato en mi habitación, más tarde viene - contestó ella, y el timbre volvió a sonar, esta vez eran Jinx y Kid Flash. Al cabo de una hora, la torre T estaba repleta de gente que bailaba, charlaba y se divertía, varias chicas perseguían a Robin, y otro grupo de chicos a Star, tratando sin éxito de que baile con ellos. La mayor parte de los invitados resultaron ser gente que la tamaraneana había invitado en la calle, diciendo que sería muy divertido y que todos eran bienvenidos, la noticia se había extendido y ahora la torre T estaba tan llena que parecía que iba a reventar.  
Raven, quien se había quedado dormida sobre la cama de la tamaraneana, se despertó por el ruido de la risa de un par de invitados que pasaron riendo junto a la habitación. Miró el reloj, eran las nueve y media.  
_«Mejor voy antes de que venga Starfire a buscarme»_ - pensó, y se dirigió a la sala.  
Estaba tan llena de personas que le costaba encontrar a sus amigos, y sintió alivio al ver a Cyborg, quien se hallaba bailando con Bee. Iba hacia ellos cuando alguien se interpuso en su camino. El corazón le empezó a latir a mil por hora al ver que era Chico Bestia, él la miró y se quedó boquiabierto.  
- Raven? Wooow estás hermosa! - exclamó él – woooow!.  
Se quedó mirándola sorprendido y se puso algo colorado.  
- Gracias... - dijo ella con la cara completamente roja y añadió sin pensar - tú también te ves muy bien.  
Pasó un segundo y se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, quería salir corriendo pero se había quedado helada. El peliverde estaba sorprendido, era la primera vez que Raven le hacía un cumplido.  
- Gracias! - dijo él - oye, quieres bailar?  
- Yo no bailo... - respondió ella, dio media vuelta, se fue hacía una de las ventanas y la abrió para que entre algo de aire ya que sentía que se iba a desmayar o vomitar de los nervios. El verdecito se quedó mirándola, confundido por su extraño comportamiento, y admirando a la vez lo linda que se veía.

_«Que bonita que está Raven… Aunque en realidad ella siempre se ve linda, pero hoy, wooow!» _- pensó el cambiaformas.

De pronto sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, se dio vuelta y vio que era una chica, de pelo castaño y ojos verdes, que lo miraba sonriente.  
- Hola, soy Luna, quisieras bailar conmigo? - preguntó tímidamente.  
- Emm... Bueno - aceptó él algo distraído.  
Raven se había sentado a unos metros del peliverde y tenía la cabeza gacha.  
_«Cómo le voy a decir eso? Que tonta soy, solo lograría arruinar más las cosas si él se da cuenta de lo que siento» _- pensó tristemente la pelivioleta, levantó la mirada y vio a Chico Bestia bailando con la chica castaña. La hechicera sentía que la invadía un gran malestar, y antes de darse cuenta, sus poderes volvían a descontrolarse haciendo que una jarra llena de gaseosa, que se encontraba en una mesa cercana al verdecito, volara y se derramara justo encima de Luna. Ésta quedó completamente empapada, por suerte para ella Star la vio y la llevó a su habitación para prestarle ropa limpia. Chico Bestia, que ya se imaginaba quien tenía la culpa de ese lío, se dirigió hacía Raven.  
- Qué fue eso? - le preguntó. Ésta vez no estaba enojado, como la vez del incidente del cine con Terra, solo intrigado.  
- Lo siento... Yo no quería... No sé que me pasa - respondió ella nerviosa - no era mi intención hacer eso...  
- Qué te pasa Rae? Últimamente estás actuando de manera extraña todo el tiempo, y ni hablar si es que yo estoy junto a otra chica, acaso tan mal te caigo que me quieres molestar haciéndole maldades a mis amigas? O es que simplemente te divierte verme enojado? O es algo más? A veces eres buena y pasamos un buen rato juntos, incluso el otro día me abrazaste luego de que espantara a esos tipos malos, pero luego o me ignoras o me tratas fríamente... Dime, que te está pasando? - dijo el peliverde.  
Ambos se miraron a los ojos en silencio un par de segundos, Raven no podía parar de pensar en lo lindo que se veía Chico Bestia, en lo tiernos y bonitos que eran sus ojos... Lentamente se acercó al verdecito, quién se quedó helado al ver como su rostro y el de la pelivioleta cada vez estaban más cerca.

Y finalmente, lo besó.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado :D Espero sus reviews!

Saludos!

Nanami


End file.
